


Excellent

by Lilycarroll



Category: Bill & Ted (Movies)
Genre: Art, Cute, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: A cute fanart of these two dumbs.
Relationships: Ted "Theodore" Logan/Bill S. Preston Esq.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Excellent

I re-watched the old movies and really enjoyed Face the Music!!!  
Obviously, I'm shipping. They are so cute, silly, adorable and I want to hug them!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my bad English. I'm on twitter, but in Portuguese (@lilycarroll).


End file.
